


Snowed In

by ShitL0rd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ectobiology, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Soul Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitL0rd/pseuds/ShitL0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both bros get cooped up inside the house from a blizzard. And then things happen~</p>
<p>☞¬ ͜ʖ¬☞ I'm horrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Papyrus stared out the living room window in utter shock. Billions upon billions of white specks of ice and snow flurried relentlessly. He could hardly see farther than a few yards. With this much snow, it wasn't possible to go out training with Undyne without getting hurt on the way. A small whine in agony made its way from his throat. Papyrus couldn't stand being trapped inside all day. He had things to do, puzzles to work on, duties to fulfill, patrolling for humans! What if this one day was the day that creature arrived? What if another monster beat him to it?!

The taller skeleton huffed and began to pace around the house. He picked up a few supplies and proceeded to clean even though he had done that yesterday. He needed something to do. Something to keep him moving and busy. Papyrus could never sit still during the early morning without knowing he had accomplished a task. His puzzle books were filled, he finished reading the mangas Alphys let him borrow, he's cleaned the laundry, his room is tidy, his bed is made, he's taken a shower, Mettaton's showtime hasn't started yet... Of course. He needed to wake up his older brother and serve him his breakfast. Papyrus neatly put down his dusting pan and lightly trudged up the stairs. He glided his hand along the railing and passed his bedroom to the next where his sibling slept. He lifted his right hand and knocked on the door. "SANS! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!"

He dropped his hand to the side slowly, listening for any sound or shuﬄe from the bedroom. He cautiously turned the knob and peeked his head into the room. He fought the urge to scream in terror at the hideous mess. Trash and dirty laundry were scattered across the smaller bedroom. On the right, he looked at the familiar worn mattress with a few ketchup and grease stains on it. A single thin green sheet was rolled in a lump, laying over a smaller body. Faint snores could be heard.

Papyrus didn't step foot into the filth, staying right behind the carpet seem. He called out once again. A few heartbeats passed and now his nerves were really getting driven on. (If he even had nerves or a heartbeat...) The tall skeleton gingerly tip-toed past the dirty laundry and empty ketchup packets on the floor as he made his way to the lazy slob. Papyrus then bent over and

gently shook his brother from slumber. "SANS ITS BEEN THIRTY MINUTES PAST BREAKFAST TIME!"

Sans pushed into Papyrus's warm hand and mumbled a few inaudible words. "just a few more minutes..."

Papyrus scoffed and nudged his brother more. "NO! RIGHT NOW! I DID SOMETHING DIFFERENT WITH THE SPAGHETTI!" Sans turned his skull and looked up with groggy eyes. His pupils were hazy with tiredness and a weak smile was plastered on his face.

"I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU SLEEP SO MUCH! YOU'RE NOT A CAT!" Papyrus crossed his arms in irritation.

The smaller skeleton slowly sat up, a thin oversized t-shirt slipped a little over his shoulder. "you got a prrrroblem with that?~" That usual shit-eating grin pushed its way onto his face after he made the horrible pun. Papyrus threw his head back and howled disapproval.

He couldn't last all 24 hours with this freak.

***

Sans stretched on the couch after he finished his food. The sounds of Papyrus cleaning the dishes were accompanied with the swishing wind of the blizzard outside. Sans used his magic to lift the remote and placed it in his hand. He pressed a few buttons, only to be met with static. "hey bro, the tv ain't workin'."

Papyrus skipped out of the kitchen and finished putting his red gloves back on. He adjusted his scarf and then placed his hands on his hips. "WELL, LUCKY US, ALPHYS LET ME BORROW SOME OF HER MOVIES! THAT'LL SUBSTITUTE THE SHOWS!" The smaller skeleton sighed. Blizzard storms are a rare occurrence, but the connection to the TV happened on a regular basis. The Underground cable and Internet sucked eggs, considering Moldsmalls run the damn

technology control center. Being trapped miles beneath the ground didn't really help, either. The humans Aboveground had a luxury, and he usually found himself pondering on what exactly it was like in their culture.

Papyrus then went back into the kitchen, resuming his now useless cleaning.

Sans titled his head slowly, amused by how his brother tried desperately to keep their self active. It was about time he taught that skeleton how to really relax. "hey, paps. c'mere."

"YES?" he answered from the kitchen, leaning out into the living room. He then power-walked towards the worn green couch. "WHAT DO YOU NEED?"

Sans looked up and lifted a stubby finger and pointed towards the stairs. "i need you to do me a big favor, and change into your pajamas."

Papyrus tilted his head and looked at his older brother. "Uhm, why?"

"just go."

"OKAY!" The taller skeleton dashed upstairs and zoomed into his bedroom. He began to take off his battle body, breast plate first. He pulled down the garment that guarded his pelvis and placed it gently on the floor with the armor. He then slipped off his formfitting protective black suit and folded it neatly.

Now naked, he bent over and pulled out a drawer from the side of his race car bed. All of the clothes in the compartment were perfectly folded and even. No wrinkles were present, and each smelled fresh. Papyrus gave himself a proud mental note and pulled out a pair of pants and a button-up shirt.

***

Sans slowly reached for the bottom cabinet in the kitchen. He took out a small bag of popcorn and climbed on top of the counter. The chubby skeleton was ridiculously short, and it took a toll on normal monster functions , and that fact just made him lazier. He opened the microwave, pushed the package inside, and then turned on the device.

He watched it turn accompanied with the hum of the machine warming the treat. He actually surprised himself that he actually got up to make food. Papyrus would be proud, he thought. Sans felt warmth build up on his cheeks at the the thought of his sibling praising him. Their face lighting up and small eyes widening. He sighed and slouched in his spot, dangling his legs over the kitchen counter.

Sans often bullied himself over thinking of his brother in such a way. His mind would cloud and he'd fantasize about Papyrus writhing underneath him in pleasure and... Ecstasy. He'd imagine how long, curious fingers would explore his body and dip into his ribcage. He'd think about how Papyrus would concentrate and push gentle thrusts inside of him. Sans especially hated it when those thoughts became present every time he'd touch himself. The main reason why he rarely touches himself. Then, a wonder made it to his skull. Does Paps touch himself?...

He then absently shook his head. It was almost becoming a daily occurrence where he'd spend hours thinking sinfully of his brother. I need to stop. Papyrus is an adult, and soon enough he'll find a special someone... A special someone... More special than me.

Suddenly, he heard Papyrus call his name. The taller skeleton peeked into the kitchen and gave the other a silly look. "YOU'RE MAKING POPCORN!?"

"yup."

Papyrus snickered and walked up to Sans. He did his signature stand, hands on hips and chest puffed out. "THAT'S WONDERFUL!" He leaned over and pat Sans on the top of his skull. "IF ONLY YOU DID THAT MORE OFTEN!"

"heh. yeah..."

Before Papyrus left the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks. He turned slowly, voice dropping in volume. "Are you okay?"

Sans felt his soul run cold. "yeah, i'm fine." He lied.

The taller skeleton sighed and walked off. He knew Sans lied about his feelings nearly all the time. Day by day, Papyrus would notice tiny things about his brother and then piece it together slowly. He was great at puzzles after all! It's just this one was a tad bit different and may be more difficult to find out.

***

Papyrus skipped into the living room as Sans slowly walked in with a steaming bowl of fresh popcorn. The taller skeleton made himself comfortable on the worn green couch, but still sat straight. He bounced his legs in excitement. "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO," he asked eagerly.

Sans chuckled and flopped next to Papyrus and held the bowl between them. He got a handful and tossed it in his mouth with ease. He turned on the TV and the beginnings of the DVD began to play old trailers. "i'm gonna teach you stuff."

 

Teach!? This oughta be great! His big brother is going to share his awesome knowledge! Papyrus's grin stretched wider across his face. "OH! MORE THINGS ABOUT 'SPACE'!? OR PHYSICS!?" He impatiently bounced in his seat. "WHY DO I NEED TO WEAR MY PAJAMAS!?"

Sans chuckled and got himself comfortable. "no, something better."

"WHAT IS IT!?"

He turned his head and looked up. Sans gave the other his comical wink, signaling that this will not be good. "i'm gonna teach you how to relax."

Papyrus tilted his head and his brow ridge furrowed. "I KNOW HOW TO RELAX! I'M VERY GOOD AT RELAXING!"

The older sibling slowly leaned over and placed a small hand on their shoulder. "no, bro. i mean, really relax. like me."

Oh no. By 'relax' he means, 'be lazy'. "SANS, I'M NOT GOING TO BE LAZY IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE WANTING ME TO DO. THAT IS NOT HOW I-"

"it's okay, paps. we're snowdin today. besides, this is a time for you to take a break and chill out. no need to be so cold."

Sans could practically hear the other's bones boil in frustration.

"BUT-"

"skeletons don't have butts."

Papyrus tensed in fury. He wanted to scream on the top of his lungs, but loving his brother dearly kept him from doing those things. Once in a while he'd tip over and yell, but would usually apologize for the rude manner. Yelling was never the answer to problems. He knew Sans could hear him, there was no need to yell unless they were in a dire, life-threatening, or serious situation.

A longing silence had hung over the two. The younger relative began to doubt if he could keep himself busy. Everything was done, and doing useless cleaning would waste the cleaning supplies. Papyrus absolutely despised wasting. Plus, this was a chance to spend time with his brother. It had been moons since they've had quality time together. Just this once.

"Okay," he sighed in defeat.

Sans's face brightened in joy. He was grateful his little bro agreed to do such things, especially that it was out of their character. He sunk into the cushion and pushed the bowl closer to Papyrus. "every hard working hero needs to have time to recuperate." He ended the statement with another, more sincere wink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol, things escalated quickly

Papyrus often wondered why his brother would make physical contact so awkward. The rare hugs he'd receive would quickly be disrupted with Sans coming up with a crappy excuse why the hug wouldn't be longer. Excuses like, 'the ketchup bottle is leaking' or 'i need to pluck my nose hairs'. They didn't even have hair! This day will be different, though. The Great Papyrus will make sure that they cuddle all the way through, even before bed time! He loved the contact with his older sibling, and often craved it. He loved the warmth that would bubble up in his soul, and seeing a different side to Sans was always something special. He'd always treasure those moments deep in his skull, never to forget. But now at this perfect moment, he wanted to live in it. Create new memories, and strengthen their strong bond.

Sans had his pupils glued to the TV, seemingly mesmerized. Each breath he took was small and light, carefree and very... Him. Papyrus scooted closer and shuffled the fluffy blanket that was draped over them. He froze, waiting for the other's reaction. Sans didn't seem to notice. So far, so good. Papyrus made it to where both of their hips met. The older sibling tensed.

Sans looked up quickly and turned his head. An light blue blush was dusted on his cheeks, complimenting his rather round face and large eyes. The concealing grin that was always present slightly faltered. "uh... you okay, bro? ya need anything?"

Yes. Papyrus smiled and shook his head. "NOPE!" He then squirmed closer and wrapped two long arms around the other. He squeezed them gently, feeling their body tense. He could feel that familiar warmth flutter in his chest. He dropped his head and nuzzled against his sibling's shoulder and sighed happily.

Sans's breath hitched in surprise. "p-paps? what're y-you doin'?" He struggled slightly in his brother's gentle grip, but failed at escape.

Papyrus closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, and then exhaled peacefully. "Stop squirming," he lightly demanded in a soft tone. He could feel his soul pounding against his ribcage, something that would only happen when he'd have contact with his relative or just thinking about them. It was such a good feeling, and wanted it to last longer. "Just... Relax..."

 

Sans's eyes widened as he fought the urge to teleport in his room or turn to dust right in Papyrus's arms. He could feel the other's soul pounding in excitement, causing his own to respond. It began to glow a bright blue, shining through his white Tee. Sans flushed and immediately covered his chest. It was considered very inappropriate for a monster's soul to show. It was like a taboo for others to see such a sight. Only soul mates had the right to see each other's being and arousal. When two monster's souls shine in sync, they were destined to be life partners. Even if the monsters didn't have interest in each other at that moment, almost every time they'd cross paths once again. It was the way of nature to make sure that those two would stay together for eternity. It was extremely rare for two monsters of the same bloodline to become soul mates, but it wasn't impossible. The society treated that fact in different ways. He fully knew well that it was banned and frowned upon in human culture. Humans despised the idea and action of two members with the same blood to be in that kind of relationship.

Sans grunted and cursed himself internally. This can't... This shouldn't be possible. He looked off in the distance with a troubled expression, much to Papyrus's distaste. He wanted to sink in his brother's arms, while another part of him wanted to run away.

Papyrus leaned in and nuzzled more, and then slowly slipped his fingers underneath the other's shirt, grazing fingers above their ribs. He pressed his index finger over the sternum and stroked back and forth. Papyrus blushed heavily as he felt Sans arch his back sensually. "Does it feel good?"

Sans winced and couldn't help pushing into the touch. "yes, b-but-"

"Skeletons don't have butts."

Papyrus then continued to massage and and followed a simple pattern. He shuddered at each groan that would spill out of San's mouth. He loved to hear such loving and pleased sounds from his older brother.

Sans gave up and into submission. He really wanted this to happen, but figured it never would. He had great fear that this act would ruin their relationship... Or would it make them closer than ever before? That thought caused him to relax in the other's arm, finally accepting the treatment he always fantasized about. "bro, d-do you know what you're d-doing?"

His movements paused. "Of course, dear. I'm helping you feel good!" Papyrus then resumed with just as much grace and care. He could feel cold radiating from the other's soul, practically chilling his hand and the bone he was caressing. Papyrus always thought of how unique that was for Sans's soul essence to be cold, unlike his own and many others. It was actually a rare phenomenon for a monster to have cold magic. Papyrus at times would even be jealous.

Sans chuckled dryly and then halted his brother's roaming hand. "no, like... do you know what this means?" He could feel a blush push its way harder onto his face.

Papyrus stuttered shyly, taken aback. "O-OF COURSE I DO!" He then dropped his tone once again. "I'm not that naive, brother." The grip he held on the smaller body tightened slightly. "I want you to feel good... And possibly, me feel g-good with you..."

Sans thought to himself if his face could get any darker a shade of blue than what it already was. He continued to hold Papyrus's hand gently, gliding his finger back and forth. He could feel powerful pangs of sincere happiness and contentment. "paps... you really feel that way?"

"OF COURSE!"

"i do too, bro."

Papyrus allowed a goofy laugh to erupt from his throat. "WOWIE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

"i didn't want to weird you out."

"Nyeheheh, well now you know!" And with that, Papyrus faced Sans's body towards him with ease. He then looked down and inched his face closer until -clack-

Sans immediately melted into the well attempted kiss. Not having lips didn't really help, but the thought that went into it have the same affect. He then gasped as he felt something wet press against his teeth. His eyes shot wide open.

Papyrus jumped and pulled back quickly, alarmed. His small eyes arched in concern. "DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG!? IM SO SORRY!"

His soul became drenched in guilt at his overreaction. "no no no! you did great, i-i just got surprised is all."

"Oh! Okay!" Papyrus's face flushed a light orange and he bashfully looked to the side. "But, uhm... Should we take this... Elsewhere?"

Sans blushed at Papyrus's sweet and gentle manor. Perfect. My bro is perfect. Sans nodded his head and awkwardly rubbed the back of his skull. "S-sure, bro."

Suddenly, Papyrus swept up the smaller skeleton and held them tightly. He skipped upstairs into his own room and lightly placed Sans down on the plush carpet. He then turned around slowly and shut the door until a small 'click' was heard.

"B-bro?" Sans sat up on his elbows and scooted back as Papyrus sat back on the bed. His brother answered with a slightly sloppy kiss. It was desperate though, he thought. He could feel the hot breath warm his teeth. Sans groaned as he felt those beautiful hands caress his hips.

Papyrus tilted his head and pushed out his tongue once again. He stroked Sans's mouth and whined, wanting him to open up. He then brushed his hand lower in Sans's inner-thigh. Papyrus gasped in a sultry way, causing Sans to react and finally open his mouth. Nyeh heh heh...

Papyrus quickly pushed his tongue inside, face burning hot now. He never knew he was capable of such lewd things, or even knew he wanted to participate in it. This is different... Papyrus lifted Sans's small body into his lap and huffed heavily and his older brother pushed back. His thick blue tongue caressed and danced his his skinny orange tongue. Papyrus scooted back onto the bed and rolled his hips into Sans's. He could feel that familiar tightening in his lower regions.

An obvious orange glow was showing from between his legs. Sans shakily reached over and pulled down the from of Papyrus's pajama pants, revealing a something he'll never forget.


	3. Chapter 3

Sans couldn't make terms with what he was seeing. In all of his deepest and darkest fantasies, he would've never believed he would see... His brother's long, girthy cock. Sans could feel his mouth water in pure lust. He could feel his already formed member twitch eagerly.

Papyrus could feel his chest grow heavy with all of these new feelings approaching his body. He has been aroused before, but never like this. It was all new to him, and very overwhelming. Just the thought of doing more would probably make him reach climax. Papyrus then internally glared at himself. He's been planning for this moment! Now wasn't the time to be a chicken and put down his brother and ruin literally, a magical moment. Now it was his turn to be the one taking full care of things. It was his turn to caress, love, and coddle his older brother. Papyrus cautiously held out his arms, trying to be as gentle as possible.

Sans blushed and hesitantly reached forward and allowed his sibling to embrace his smaller body. He could feel warmth engulf him and his cold soul. It was a wonderful contrast. He looked up with wide eyes, pupils large and waiting. "you sure about this, bro?"

Papyrus smiled fondly and blushed a deeper orange. "Of course I am! Are you sure?"

"yeah... i'm just.... nervous," he admitted. Sans looked down and shyly rubbed the back of his neck. "heh, and a little embarrassed."

Papyrus could feel his heart yearn for just reaching out right then and smother his sibling in love and whisper sweet nothings. But he knew that rushing things would not be a good idea considering the type of monster Sans was. "I'm embarrassed and nervous, too! It's okay though," he said, attempting to help. "I have thoroughly read my Dating Book and know exactly what to do and how to do it! I am The Great Papyrus after all!"

Sans clenched onto his younger brother's back at the sweet words. It did somewhat help that he knew both parties were completely new with this. Sans did know a lot of things, especially with monster reproduction. He knew how not only skeletons, but different species mated. It was only natural for that knowledge to come with his specialty in science. It was just a part of preforming the act himself. Sans then shook himself out of thought. Be in the moment.

"hey bro," he said in a low tone.

Papyrus looked down at Sans and shifted slightly. "N-nyehs?"

"can... can i touch it?"

"Please..."

Sans obliged and slowly reached forward and prodded at the tip of his younger brother's penis. It twitched slightly in excitement at the cold touch of bone. Sans could feel his soul flutter as he shot a glance at Papyrus, whom had their face covered with their arms. Sans gently squeezed the base, earning a pleasured yelp. "i wanna see that face of yours, paps."

Papyrus peeked slightly, only to be met with lustful eyes. Embarrassed, he slowly dropped his arms and turned his head, not as ready as he thought he would be. I guess this is one thing The Great Papyrus isn't so great at... He then released a sigh as friction returned to his needy erection. Multiple fingers wrapped around the middle, then moved up and teasingly lingered at the tip.

Sans swiped his thumb over precum and lubed the shaft with ease. He then pumped expertly, loving the slick sounds it made. He could feel his own member throb eagerly and tighten his basketball shorts. He bit down and held his breath, slowly reached between his legs, and treated himself at the same pace he did his brother. He couldn't help but grunt as Papyrus arched his back and curl his toes. "you feeling something, bro?"

Papyrus kept looking the other side and nodded quickly. It felt like his soul would burst or something to that effect. He wiped the drool from his mouth, trying not to be rude or gross. "P-PLEASE MOVE FASTER"

Sans without a sound, frantically jacked Papyrus off and began to breathe out husky breaths. He released his own aching cock and used both hands to please his little brother. One palmed at the top while the other twisted and pumped rhythmically. Papyrus jerked his hips and squealed, his legs stiffened and his ribcage heaved. Sans quickly bent over and slipped out his tongue and blushed as cum squirted thick, warm ropes into his mouth. "hhmn~"

Papyrus covered his face again and 'nyeh'ed. "SANS, T-THAT'S DIRTY!!" he shouted bashfully. He was not expecting Sans to eat the fluids, let alone put it in his mouth.

Sans chuckled and reassuringly patted Papyrus's right femur. "bro, it's okay. couples do that all the time."

"R-really?"

"yeah, i know. it's pretty hard to swallow."

"SANS!!!"

Papyrus sat up and groaned at his brother's pun, and arousal. He leaned forward and stroked Sans's sternum up to his clavicle. He pushed his older brother down and bathed him in kisses. "YOU ARE SO ANNOYING." Papyrus then chuckled and pumped Sans's cock. "But that's okay~ I still love you~"

Sans groaned languidly as his manhood was played with once again. He arched his back as pleasure shot down his spine. "o-oh stars" he whimpered as he clenched his fists and pulled along the bed sheets. Sans's hips rolled as Papyrus picked up pace. His pupils rolled to the back of his skull and he tightly shut his eyes.

"Is this good, brother?"

"fuck yes"

"LANGUAGE!" Papyrus's grip tightened in frustration.

Sans gasped at the added pressure. "uhg, s-sorry" he groaned and squirmed a little. "you're doin' so good"

The younger of the two beamed in pride. "OF COURSE!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The climax of the story!! Sorry it's a little short, lol.

Papyrus suddenly halted in his tracks. His long fingers that were bracing Sans's hips twitched slightly. "S-Sans??"

The elder brother looked up with droopy eyes. "Yo."

"I..." He slowly spread Sans's legs and lined himself. His chest heaved as he could feel the urge to pound his bro into the bed. Papyrus wanted to claim Sans so hard. Though, he felt the need to keep his innocent image... For now. "May I g-go in?"

Sans clenched onto the sheets in excitement. "y-yeah!!" He wiggled his hips eagerly.

Papyrus hunched his back and pushed in. It was difficult at first, the hole being a bit tight. After a few careful minutes of adjusting, the taller skeleton began to thrust. He placed both arms around Sans, keeping him in a tight embrace. "I-I want this t-to last," he managed to whimper.

Sans wrapped his legs tightly around Papyrus's bucking hips. Drool dribbled at the corner of his mouth. His fantasies were coming true. Sans smiled inwardly and pecked his younger brother on his shoulder. "mm-me too."

Papyrus winced as he could make out the sound of a strange, wet squelch. He tilted his head and breathed heavily into Sans's ear. "Y-you hear that, brother?"

He squirmed in the other's tightening hold. "mhm, what a-about it?"

Papyrus blushed a deep orange and picked up his pace without warning. "I like it..." he panted and squeezed Sans's upper-thighs. "A lot~..."

Sans whined and thrust his hips up a few times. Sweat beaded at his forehead and he could feel his soul flutter. The blue heart pushed itself from his ribcage and seemed to entice the other's orange one.

Papyrus's eyes rolled up as he could feel his own push out of his chest. "Whaah~ What's happening???"

Sans caressed the back of his brother's skull and blushed. "uhm, they're," he paused for a moment. "they're about to b-bond."

Papyrus stilled as he peered down to see both of their souls clamp together. Soft colored liquid coated the two as they then began to slip into one another. "NYEH! OH-OH GOD!!~"

Sans himself struggled to keep quiet. He yelped as Papyrus frantically slammed down onto his smaller body. Both of his hands were pinned above his head as he felt his insides churn in excitement as a familiar build-up made it's way in his abdomen. He could feel liquid splatter onto his chest as the souls' task was almost completed. He suddenly howled as the two hearts became one.

Papyrus felt tears stream down his face in pure ecstasy. The feelings could not get any more intense than this, he thought. He felt his thrusts stutter, slightly disappointed with his sloppy performance. The Great Papyrus never does a sloppy job! To his dismay, it couldn't be controlled in this kind of activity. Papyrus looked down and felt himself sob. He didn't know why, he just started crying.

Sans felt tremors run throughout his body as the climax was reaching soon on the both of them. He felt small droplets of water plop down on his cheek. He then noticed that his younger brother was crying. Sans immediately hugged him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Pl-please," Sans whimpered. "Fill m-me up..."

Papyrus grunted and frantically thrust a few more times before finally breaking. The now joined souls glow brightly as he orgasmed. Papyrus squeezed Sans tightly and dropped his load inside of him. He slightly cringed, knowing that now his awesome race car bed will be absolutely filthy afterwards.

Sans's toes curled as he came a few moments after his younger brother. His small pupils rolled to the back of his skull as he was overthrown with pleasure.

**Author's Note:**

> visit my blog @ https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cupcakesartblog


End file.
